


Will you be my braindead little puppet?

by Mx_Bayonetta_sodomy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Brainwashing, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Collars, Drugs, Electrocution, Forced Feminization, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Bayonetta_sodomy/pseuds/Mx_Bayonetta_sodomy
Summary: Danny finds himself naked and without a clue how he got here. The last thing he remembers is driving home on his bike after a party, not knowing that his life would change forever.If you can't find the perfect toy why not just snatch up some young 19 year old from the street and train him up into the perfect sissy fucktoy?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 72





	1. Beginning

I don't know how I got here but the last thing I remember is riding my bike back home after a party. I can vaguely remember a van that seemed to drive in the street next to me but after that... Nothing. I shiver slightly at the cold air around me. I look around but camd see anything special, just white walls and a white door. My mind racing as I try to figure out what happened. "fuck..." I quietly whisper to myself and rub my throbbing head, not sure if the headache I'm experiencing is from the alcohol or something else. "hello?" I yell but no one answers.  
"is anybody there?" I yell again and a voice comes out of a speaker. "Please remain calm and sit down in the corner, boy. Face turned to the wall and your arms behind your back"  
I shake my head and walk over to the door, hitting and banging against it. "Please remain calm or we will sedate you, boy" the voice from the speaker says and can hear something click.  
"help. Somebody please... Help." I yell again but I slowly feel my arms and legs feel too heavy to move "wha-" "boy. Just relax. Somebody will be with you shortly."  
I feel my heart racing and my mind going numb, not being able to do anything about it. I fall on my knees as everything goes dark.  
I wake up with a throbbing pain on my head and try to get up but fall back down again. I notice I'm no longer in the room I was before and instead find myself in a room with black wall.  
I feel a collar around my neck and my arms are bound behind my back, a chain running between my collar and by wrists. "I'm sorry but you refused to follow your orders so we had to use different measures"  
Says the same voice as before, a young man with lang black hair standing in front of me.  
"the collar around will send out electric shooks of you misbehave or don't obey quickly. Do you understand boy?" the man asks and looks down at a notebook. "Daniel, right? It says here that you are 19. Is that correct?"  
I nod my head slowly. "Yes?" I respond unsure of what the correct answer is.  
"well, good boy. Now, for the first few days you will be trained and conditioned to obey every command you are given. This is important so please pay attention."  
He walks over to me and grabs my chin to make me look up at him.  
He turns my face and studies it carefully. "hmmm. We might get your lips done but the rest of your face is quite pleasant to look at. Do you work out?"  
I try to turn my head away but a small shook in the collar stops me. "i asked you a question, boy"  
"y-yes" I stammer  
"good." he simply says and let's go of my chin.  
"stand up" he commands and I look up at him. "i... But -" another shook. "get up" he repeats and looks at me with a smile.  
I slowly get up and stand in front of him. "good boy" he says and walks around me as he studies me. I stand there uncomfortably as he continues to inspect me.  
I suddenly feel him grab the chain beween my collar and my wrists, making me choke slightly. "okay, danny. You will get a reward if you stay still if you move I will shorten this chain. If you understand say 'yes, sir' "  
"yes, sir." I choke out as he pulls the chain tight.  
"good boy, danny. Now I am going to let go. Are you a virgin? "  
He releases the chain and I look down at my feet. "no, sir" I say quietly.  
He smiles at me and walks behind me again. "good boy, danny. Then this might hurt less. "  
I hear the snap of a rubber glove and yelp slightly as I feel his gloved hand on my ass. "lean against the wall" he commands and I quickly comply, his hands feel rough as he starts to spread my cheeks. "I am going to put a finger inside your hole, boy. Try not to clench up."  
I feel the cold lube drip onto my hole and he slowly starts to enter me. "you are tight, danny"  
I whimper slightly at the intrusion but try to stay quiet. "how long since you last got fucked, danny?" he asks calmly and pushes another finger into my tight ass.  
"six months, sir" I whimper as he starts to scissor his fingers.  
"good boy, danny. Does it hurt?"  
"a little, sir"  
I feel him add a third finger and let out a loud yelp. "sir, please. Stop, sir." I whimper loudly.  
He gently strokes my hair with his other hand and coos. "shhhh. You are doing so good for me, danny." he pushes his fingers all the way in and pushes against my prostate causing me to yelp. "oh? Is this the spot, danny?" he chuckles and strokes it again.  
I whimper loudly as my cock starts to dribble pre-cum. "sir, please." I whimper as my knees start to feel weak.  
He pokes at it a few more times before he stops.  
I feel him pull out his fingers and yelp as I feel cold metal against my ass instead. "sir, please. It's too big" I whimper and feel him apply more lube to the metal plug.  
"trust me, danny. You will thank me later." he says gently and I feel the tip of the plug slowly push into me. "just relax for me, danny."  
I feel tears in the corners of my eyes as he slowly pushes more of the plug into me. "shhh. Good boy. Almost there" he says as I feel the base of the plug touch my skin. I feel him give it a small twist and I yelp. " please. It's too big" I whimper as I feel tears roll down my face.  
I hear him take off the glove and he turns me around, gently wrapping his arms around me "shhh. Good boy. You did so good." he kisses my forehead and I whimper slightly as the plug shifts inside me.  
He smiles and walks over to a bag. "I will put your dick in a chastity cage now, baby. Stay still for me, okay?"  
I nod and he gently takes a device out of the bag and brings it over to me. "this might pinch a little" he says gently and I feel him slide the ring over my balls before putting the other half on.  
I whimper slightly as I look down at my dick, now Incased in pink plastic. "pretty, isn't it?" he chuckles and gently strokes my face.  
I swallow and look back up. "yes... Sir" I say, expecting that that's what he wants to hear.  
He pats my cheek and walks behind me, unlocking my wrists. "if you try to hurt me, I won't resist to shock you again."  
I nod and rub my sore wrists. "I understand."  
"okay, baby. You can rest now. Doctor Marilyn will see you tomorrow. Until then you will stay here."  
I nod and get on the bed, my knees still weak from the electro-shock.  
"good night, danny."


	2. Visit from the doctor

Waking up is almost pleasant. I reach out to my phone still half asleep but I can't find it. With confusion I open my eyes further and at the sight of sterile white walls I almost start to cry as the memories of yesterday rush back to me. "good morning, danny. I'm doctor Marilyn."   
I look to my right and see a woman around her late 40s with shoulder length brown hair and a large grin on her face. "we were going to put you under but I wanted to see your reaction when you woke up."   
I swallow nervously as I try to move but find my wrists are strapped down to the table. "relax, danny. You're not going anywhere."  
"what... What the fuck" a shock runs through my collar and I scream. "no no. Good boys don't swear."   
I swallow nervously "please... Please don't hurt me"   
She shakes her head and pats my cheek. "no, danny. I'm not going to hurt you." she says softly. "I'm going to make you better."   
I stare at her in confusion as she takes a syringe out of her pocket and jabs it in my neck. "ahh!"  
"shhhh. That is just to relax your muscles, baby. You seem to be a little bit more lively than yesterday"   
I begin to feel my body go limp and she smiles. "good boy"   
She begins to cut off my clothes with a knife and I can't even struggle. soon she has stripped me and throws the clothes to the side.   
"you know, danny. It's okay to be scared. I was the first time too."  
The relaxant making it impossible to speak and I can only whimper as she pushes the ring gag into my mouth. "ok. I will run a couple of tests now, baby. Please remain calm"   
She leans over me and without much fuss pushes a finger down my throat. "mhhh... The relaxant seems to be doing it's job." she pulls her finger out and picks up a small syringe filled with clear liquid. "okay baby. This drug here will make you drowsy and is also an aphrodisiac. The more you struggle the more it gets into your system, do you understand?"   
I stare at her in horror as she jabs the needle into my thigh without warning. I scream into the gag and begin to panic as I feel my dick beginning to swell inside the small plastic cage. "relax baby. You will get relief soon enough"   
I feel her untie my bindings and I feel my mind begin to swim. "ahhh. Pleshh" I mumble with the gag in my mouth. "Shhhhh"   
I feel her pull me up into a sitting position and then wrap my arms around her shoulders and begin to walk. I feel so tired and sleepy that I can barely keep my eyes open, let alone walk.   
"Shhhh, baby."   
I feel here lay me down on a bed but my mind is to hazy to understand what is happening.   
"Baby, I have a surprise for you."   
I feel her push my legs apart and a cold breeze hits my caged dick.   
I feel her slowly coax the plug from my hole and I whimper at the overwhelming sensation. Sweat running down my whole body and I can't help but arch my back off the bed. "Shhhhh" I hear the voice of the man from yesterday whisper and look up. My vision blurry but I see him come closer, i don't even notice doctor Marilyn leave.   
He leans down to my face and gently kisses my cheek before taking the gag out. "and? How do the drugs feel? Do you want something?"   
I can't even answer but moan slightly and he smiles. "good... good... I want you to feel good, danny. That's what I am here for."   
He gently strokes my hair before helping me onto his lap and wrapping his arms around me. He kisses my cheek as he begins to rock me back and forth.  
My whole body feeling like it's on fire as I try to get any friction against my caged cock. "ohhh... Do you want me to take the cage off?"   
I whimper and nod my head, as he gently caresses my hair. "as you wish."   
He kisses me on the neck as he reaches under my hips and unlocks the cage. I gasp as he pulls it out and throw my head back as he wraps his hand around my dick. I moan loudly and he begins to jerk me off slowly.  
"does that feel good, baby?"   
I moan and whimper as I throw my head back, tears streaming down my face.   
"I'm glad... I want you to feel good, danny..."   
He begins to jerk me off faster as he kisses all over my face.   
"I want you to feel free... I want you to be happy...."  
My body completely overwhelmed by the sensations aplified through the drugs. "are you a good boy, danny? are you?"   
I begin to grunt and whimper as I feel myself getting closer and closer. "are you a good boy? I want you to be a good boy, danny... Say you're a good boy..."   
"I'm a gooood boy...." I moan as he begins to slowly push two fingers into my ass.   
"do you want me to fuck you?"   
"Yes...."   
He slowly pushes his fingers deeper into me as I feel like I'm about to explode. "I want you to cum for me, danny... I want you to show how good this feels..."   
I whimper and moan as he begins to rub my dick faster.  
My head spinning as I feel cum shoot out of my cock, his fingers rubbing into my prostate but his hand on my dick stopping. "good boy. Good boy."   
He begins to kiss me on the lips as my body slowly goes limp, all the sensations taking their toll on me.   
"I'm glad you're here, danny..." he whispers into my ear as I feel my whole body relax.   
I feel him lower me onto the floor between his legs. "open your mouth, baby" my mind still filled with clouds so I don't obey quickly enough making a shooting pain run through my neck.   
"open your mouth" he repeats, and I obey.   
He begins to jerk himself off into my mouth and I taste the bitter flavor of his precum. "that's a good boy... be a good boy" he whispers as he begins to let out a groan and I feel warm liquid hit the back of my throat.  
I look up with a stupid smile on my face, my vision getting more and more blurry. "what... What... What's going on?"   
"you're my good boy, danny..." he whispers as I feel my whole body freeze up and my vision go blank.  
"that's just Phase two of the drug... Oh I'm so grateful for Doctor Marilyn for coming up with this wonderful little thing..."   
My head almost feeling like it's burning. I try to scream but nothing comes out. "the drug will slowly eat up your memories now... Might hurt a bit so I made her include a sedative so I don't have to hear you suffer like this, baby"   
I feel the room get dark as I can hear his voice slowly fading to a whisper. "I'm glad we'll have lots of time together now... Good night, danny."


End file.
